


Parallels of past and future

by Mayghan1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode 80 spoilers, F/M, death discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayghan1/pseuds/Mayghan1
Summary: Vex died when fighting Raishan, how did Percy handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted this out before 81 came out, but life did not let that happen. So tragically in my world no bathtub scenes happened (Yet, I may play with that later).
> 
> Also this came from listening to old country music (well 1990's): Influenced by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ze5boOcxLM Paul Brandt's I do... It was far angstier than the song should have been but oh well...

He knew he was a fucking mess, had been for years. However that day, the one where his beloved fell to Raishan broke him. Of course, Pike the perfect little thing she is, revived Vex and brought her back to him... them... or most accurately brought Vex back to Vox Machina. That's when he knew. Percy couldn't lose someone so precious to him again.  


That was when and why he made his decision. The group was healing and trying to regroup to make their next move to find Raishan, and vanquish her once and for all. Vex came up and sat next to him. Normally, it would have been comfortable for her to be that close, right now it was stifling. He scooted away from her, almost imperceptibly. Or at least he thought so, until Keyleth's eyes widened and looked at him with a question in her eyes.  
Later that night, Vox Machina, Gilmore, Jarrett, Kash, Zarah and Kima entered Scalnan's mansion. After a little conversation and a lot of chicken, everyone made it to their own rooms.  
Percy was praying to all the gods Vex was too exhausted to come see him. He sighed when a knock came on his door. "Percy, dear?" He heard whispered through the door.  
Part of him wanted to stay quiet to make her think he was asleep. Neurotic, paranoid, a step away from suicidal? He was all of those things, with no question. Coward, however, would never be on that list of flaws, so he reluctantly opened the door.  
"Percy, you have been acting weird since Raishan disappeared. And I don't think this has anything to do with the Conclave. Talk to me Darling."  
"You fucking died, Vex'ahlia!" He exclaimed, without a bit of his usual non plussed demeanor.  
She sobered. "I know, Percy and it sucked, but..." Vex trailed off feeling anything she said here would either make the matter worse, or make her sound like she didn't care.  
"Kashaw was there the first time, and Pike this time... But what happens when they're not? I can't lose one more person close to me. I am a harbinger of death, and I am breaking this off before something irreversible happens."  
Vex, in shock, sat on his bed, far away from him. "Is this Percival, Earl of Whitestone speaking, or Percy of Vox Machina?"  
It was his turn to be shocked, that terminology was verbatim was he wrote, and no one had read that letter. Had they? "Where did that come from?"  
If she knew she got caught reading that letter after he died, she didn't show it. "They are two very different people. Percival is all about him, a self-centered bastard. Thinking he broke the world, and everything is a punishment for greiving, quite frankly that's bullshit! Percy, the Percy you have turned into would know that I may have made a misstep and died, but that doesn't make me any less like you, or the clever one. Or make me love you less."  
"I can't believe you read that letter, Vex. It was for only if I died."  
"You fucking died, Percival!" She exclaimed, not caring she was throwing his words back at him. "Maybe I shouldn't have read it, but it was on you when we were trying to resurrect you. I thought it may have helped the ritual. Now tell me exactly why you're breaking up with me, just after we finally found our way to each other."  
He sat, facing her, but nearly the whole bed was between them. "Maybe the Percival I was before we found me in that jail cell was a self-centered bastard, and maybe I do revert to him when shit goes south. Vex everyone in my life has died, my parents, my siblings- barring Cass, and I even thought she was gone for years- Hell even Ripley is dead, she may have been the catalyst of my hell, but she was a constant in my life. Now Vox Machina is absolutely my family and today I saw..." He paused to get his thoughts together. "You were out by this point, but during this battle, five of my family was down. You, Keyleth, Pike, Scanlan and Vax. Then Gilmore went down. He may not be Vox Machina but he is family as well. We watched Jarrett go down with Thordak. This reminded me that I am a harbinger, and if I get too close people will die."  
"So are you leaving Vox Machina?" Vex whispered.  
"What? No! Why would you even think that?"  
"Well if this is all about you, and you're causing us to die, not Raishan, then I figure you're leaving us on our own."  
Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. Vex continued on.  
"I know how scary it is to see family die. I have watched you die, Pike, Scanlan, Grog. My brother has been close too many times to count. But if, gods forbid, someone doesn't come back, my job...our job, is to make their memory worth remembering. You're not alone, Percy."  
"Damn it, Vex. I am not leaving. I am afraid, though."  
"So am I, Percy. But I can promise you I am not leaving either you or our family, unless I don't have a choice. Are you still wanting to walk away from me?"  
Percy sighed heavily. "I never wanted to walk away, but I also don't want to say goodbye unless it's on my terms."  
She leaned in and kissed him gently, and said "We'll work on that."


End file.
